Lost Connection
by myfluffypenguin
Summary: There is a disconnection in the Force. it is coming from a young girl of an unknown species of an unknown planet. She is incredibly unbalanced and out of control in the Force. A Powerful, uncontrollable Force-wielder can be used as an advantage to the Empire, so the jedi master Kit Fisto must help reconnect her connection before its too late.
1. Prolog

It was a normal day on Coruscant; normal enough for the jedi, at least. Mace Windu and Obi-Wan had left for Felucia to resolve a few issues this morning, and Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka Tano were just assigned to assist Shaak Ti on Utapau a few hours ago. Several jedi, in fact, were spread out among the galaxy, completing missions and attempting to bring peace to the chaos consuming the planets. Only a few jedi remained at the temple. It seemed as if the clone wars would never end.

Though the war tended to overwhelm and distraught the jedi and clone troopers at times, Jedi Master Kit Fisto always tried to see the bright side of things. He was wandering the temple halls when a clone informed him Master Yoda wanted to see him. The nautolan made his way to the jedi counsel room and entered.

"You wish to see me, Master?" Kit said with a smile as he bowed.

"Greetings, Master Fisto. A pleasure to see you, as always," Yoda said. He smiled back and nodded to his former apprentice. It truly was a pleasure to see Kit. No matter the situation, Kit's bright smile could lighten the darkest of conditions; however, this situation might be slightly unprecedented. "Sit. Much there is, we need to discuss."

Kit sat down in his council seat and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Hmm. Meditated for days, I have. A distant brokenness in the Force, I sense every time."

Kit's large black eyes showed a slight hint of confusion. "A brokenness?"

"Possibly," the master responded with a shrug. "Feel it for a short moment, I do. A brokenness, far from here. Very far." He paused for a moment and looked out the window. "Un-sure of the situation, I am, at the moment. Need your help, I do, to reach farther into the Force. Find the source together, we can."

Kit's connection in the Force was indeed strong, but he hadn't felt this brokenness which Yoda speaks of. With an entire galaxy at war, many things could be sensed through the Force as it is. However, if Master Yoda can feel this hidden disconnection, then it won't be long until other jedi sense it, too; and even worse, the sith. Kit trusted Yoda and agreed to help amplify his reach to find the cause.

There was silence in the room as the two masters meditated. Though Kit wasn't exactly sure what they were suppose to be looking for, he had Yoda guide him. For a long while, they could feel nothing but the same imbalance they have felt ever since the war began. Finally, they reached further and further into the Force and noticed an incredible difference. There was an imbalance in the Force, but unlike any the two masters had ever felt. It seemed empty, dead, and dark. There suddenly was a flicker of life, a feeling of fear, then it vanished. The masters nearly winced at the sudden feeling, yet they waited patiently for it to return. For a long while there was nothing. The spark of life came back. It flickered for a while, then a loud, sudden disruption shattered the concentration of the masters. They both grunted in shock as they recovered from their meditation. That indeed was nothing Kit had ever experienced before. Through all his jedi years, never had he felt anything like that.

Kit took two deep breaths to clear his head and asked, "What was that?"

"Far, we traveled," Yoda explained, "Over the boarder of our galaxy. Impossible, for one to reach such a distance, alone in the Force. Un-sure I am, to where we have traveled. A planet where the Force disconnected from those who live there."

"But I felt no trace of life," Kit said. "Only…"

Yoda nodded. "Only a small trace, yes? A Force-wielder, trapped on that planet, I believe. A danger, an uncontrolled Force-wielder can be."

It was clear what Kit must do. "You wish for me to find them, Master?"

"Essential, it is, for you to succeed."

Kit gathered together a squad of clone troopers. He informed the pilots to load spare fuel canisters, considering this will be a long trip. As they boarded a Republic Cruiser, Yoda informed Kit, "Far across the galaxy, you will be. Outside of communications. Trust the Force. It will guide you."

"We will return when we can, Master," Kit bowed with a smile. "Let's hope we find this danger before it is too late." Kit boarded the ship. "We'll keep in contact as long as we can." The doors slid closed, the cruiser gradually lifted itself off the ground, and took off.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said as the ship disappeared into the sky.

"Where are we headed, General?" A clone trooper asked as he prepared to set the coordinates.

"We are going far from here, my friend," Kit responded. He held his hands behind his back as he gazed into the depths of space, reaching deep into the Force to guide him. "Very far." Kit strolled up the bridge with Captain Jet by his side. "Attention, troops. We are about to go into the far outskirts of the galaxy itself. I will guide you for as long as I can, but stay aware of any Separatist ships coming our way. We can't afford to run into quarrels at this time. Line the ship up to these coordinates and prepare to jump into hyperspace."

"Yes, Sir," Captain Jet responded. "You heard him, men. Let's get a move on!" The coordinates were scanned into the ship's logs and they lined up the ship. "Jumping into hyperspace in 3…2…1." And they were off.

As the cruiser coursed its way through the blue tunnel of hyperspace, Kit sat down with Captain Jet and four other troopers. "We're looking for someone?" Jet asked.

"Yes. We are to bring no harm to the Force-wielder. We are just there to find him and bring him back to Coruscant," Kit explained. "I do not know if the Separatist know of this planet either, but still we must be cautious. We are to avoid fighting, if we can."

"Yes, Sir," the troops complied.

Even in hyperspace, the journey was long. Kit departed to a room to mediate. For hours he focused on his connection with the Force, but most importantly, the connection with the Force-wielder. As they drew nearer and nearer to the outskirts of the galaxy, the clearer Kit could connect with the Force-wielder. For a while he felt a slight trace of fear and pain through the connection. Suddenly there was a throbbing pulse and a blaring screech which broke the master's concentration. The disruption was stronger this time. They must be close.

There was a knock on the door. Once Kit cleared his head, he answered, "Yes?" The door slid open.

"Sorry to disturb you, General," Jet said. "We are approaching the planet. We will be exiting hyperspace soon."

Kit followed Jet to the bridge as the ship came out of hyperspace. The Planet was in few. "General," a clone trooper said, "there are so signs of Separatist ships on our scanners. We're all clear."

_Then why do sense such darkness?_ Kit thought to himself. There were no ships in sight. Entry to the planet was clear, but something did not feel right. "Keep your distance, Commander."

The cruiser drifted at a good distance from the planet's atmosphere as Kit studied the planet further. It was a small world of soft pinks, greens and blues. It looked peaceful. Kit wasn't sure what it was that felt wrong, but he had to find the Force-wielder as soon as possible.

"Everything alright, Sir?" Jet asked.

Kit then smiled at Captain Jet and said, "Let's get ready to go, Captain. Rally the team to the hanger bay. I'll be with you shortly." As Jet gathered the team, Kit instructed the pilots to wait at a safe distance from the planet until they returned. "In the meantime, refuel the engines so we have enough power to return to Coruscant." Kit quickly made his way to the hanger bay. "Stay close and be cautious, Jet," he said. Then he jumped into his Delta-7 Starfighter and took off. Jet and the rest of the squad jumped into their fighters and followed close behind.

As Kit and his squad entered the planet's atmosphere, Kit used the Force guide him on where to start looking. The planet was indeed small, but he was running out of time and had to find the Force-wielder shortly. What surprised the jedi more than the disconnection of the Force on this world, was the absent of life. He could sense no life anywhere.

Kit guided the squad into a canyon as a way to hide their ships while they searched. When they landed, Kit reminded them, "We are here to find someone. We're not here to fight, so try to keep out of sight." The clones looked in question at each other. Keep out of sight? There is no one here? But they trusted the general and followed his instructions.

As they walked through the canyon, Kit continued to search for any signs of life through the Force. Still, nothing. The clones, too, were a bit uneasy. Though they could not use the Force to tell that something was wrong, it was far too quiet. Usually, Kit would attempted to lighten the mood of the mission if things got too quiet, but this time, he knew silence was their only advantage for the moment. All that could be heard was the calm wind rustling of the leaves in the trees and the faint crunching of the rocks beneath the squad's feet. There wasn't a sound as they made their way towards the canyon's exit.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of clanking. Kit and the clones quickly dashed for cover, pressing themselves against the canyon's walls, hiding in the shadows. The clanking grew louder and louder and the clones held their breath. All were surprised to see rows of Crab Droids and Commander Droids march by. Their flashing, white eyes focused forward in full attention.

Jet counted about twenty of them. "Sir, we can easily take out those droids." He pulled out his blaster.

"Patients, Jet," Kit said, raising his hand to stop the clone. "We are on a planet over the outer rim of the galaxy itself. If this place is supposed to be out of range, why are bdroids even here?"

Jet thought it over for a moment and realized Kit's point. "The Separatist know of this planet?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Kit pulled out a grappling device and shot the anchor to the top of the canyon wall. The clones did the same and they all hoisted themselves to the top.

Once they reached the top, they peered over the wall and beheld a horrible sight. Hundreds of thousands of droids were roaming the land. There were all types of droids: B1s, Super Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, and much more. AAT Battle Tanks and Imperial Tanks were scattered about. It was a nightmare.

"See where patients comes in handy, my friend?" Kit smiled to Jet.

"What do we do now, Sir?" Jet asked.

"No wonder the Force seems out of balance here. It is completely over run by the Separatist," Kit said. "But that doesn't explain why I can't sense any life. We must find the people who live here."

The squad swiftly and quietly snuck pass the droid army and into a nearby forest. Most of the trees were destroyed, burned, or knocked over due to the droids' raid, but it still provided good cover. The smell of ash still hung in the air as Kit and the troops trekked through the fallen forest. After a while, Jet said, "I can see a village up ahead, General."

"Quickly," Kit said. They jogged through the trees, leaving a cloud of ash behind them as they hurried towards the village. However, when they arrived, they found the village to be destroyed, as well. Houses were barely standing, markets were crushed, stripped, tattered cloth blew helplessly in the wind, and gardens turned to rotting dust pits. Kit walked through the village, deeply saddened. This village, when it was alive, seemed like a peaceful country town. Wooden tools and clay housewares lied shattered and scattered on the burnt ground. No weapons were to be found.

"General!" Jet shouted running up to Kit. He pulled off his helmet and stared straight into Kit's eyes. "You have to see this." Jet led Kit to the back of the village where they witnessed an awful sight. Piles and piles of corpses lined up and left to rot. Kit slowly walked up to the dead bodies. He knelt behind them and grasped a limb hand. Kit lowered his head and was silent for a long time. That moment was the first Jet had ever seen the serious side of Kit Fisto.

Kit finally stood up and said in a monotone voice, "There is no one left alive on this planet. This world belongs to the Separatist."

The medical clone, who was studying the corpses, said, "Strange. I am not sure what race these people are. They are like nothing I have ever seen." He ran his hand over one dead alien's head. "They have the same exact shape of a human skull, but a long curved bone in place for the ears. The human skull does not have ear bones. The ear is a tissue. They don't have bones, but these people do."

"What else can you find out?" Kit asked.

"Well, the spine seems to have an extension near the base of the back." He ran his finger down an alien's back, pointing out the extension, as if the two vertebral were connected. This race in deed was unknown to all of them.

Suddenly, Kit felt a throbbing pulse through the Force. He groaned as clutched his head.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Jet asked.

"The Force-wielder is close," he said. "Hurry, let's go!" Kit dashed into the field, following the strain of the Force. The clones followed close behind. The pull was getting stronger and stronger. Kit could clearly sense that last life struggling to survive. Up ahead, Kit could see another destroyed village, but he could also see droid movement. He and the other clones dove into the ruins of the village to hide from the approaching droids. Kit peered behind the rubble and in time to see a curious sight.

The droids were chasing a young girl, who was running towards the village ruins. Besides looking like a regular human, she had rather large pointed, fury gray ears splotched with a white design. A thin, black tipped tail lagged behind her as she ran. Other than her outstanding features, she had long thin, black hair, white skin, dirty with bruises and filth, and large ocean, green eyes, gleaming with tears. Her plain attire was torn, ripped, and dirty with blood and dirt.

A Commander Droid suddenly fired his blaster at the girl's feet, sending her flying through the air. She crashed to the ground, lying motionless. "We have her now. Prepare to open fire," the commander said. All the droids aimed their blasters at the girl.

Kit quickly activated his green lightsaber, ready for the attack. Before he could even charge, a pulsing pain in the Force shot through his head again. Clasping his head, he watch with one eye open as the girl slowly stood up. She angrily stared hard at the droids, a twisting sphere of energy surrounding her. She grabbed her head and screamed, "Leave me ALONE!"

A thunderous explosion and a blaring light burst forth, blinding Kit and the clones. "Get down!" Kit yelled as they hid behind the ruins. Even through the roaring of the Force, Kit could still hear the crushing metal of the droids. When everything settled, there was silence. Kit looked from behind the rubble and saw all that was left of the droids. The ground singed from the blast of energy. Even the ruins of the village turned to rubble. The girl, barely standing, was breathing hard. Her head hung and her ears drooped. Finally, she collapsed. Kit ran to her side and held her in his arms. She only limped. Kit tried to feel her presents through the Force, but he could barely get a fix. Her connection was slowly going in and out, in and out. _This is worse than I thought_, Kit thought to himself.

"Jet!" Kit called. Jet and the other clone troopers quickly ensemble. "We have to get back to Coruscant was quickly has possible. Contact Commander Black and tell him we have to be ready to go immediately when we return."

"Right away, Sir," Jet responded.

Kit and the clones ran back towards the canyon hiding their Starfighters. With the girl still unconscious in his arms, Kit could only trust in the Force that they would make it back in time to resolve this danger—this girl with an unconnected, unstable balance with the Force.


	2. Prolog pt 2

In the far reaches of space, a Star Destroyer silently hovered over the planet Rattatak. Alone in a dark room, Count Dooku attempted to make contact with his master. As he waited for a response, the ruthless count, for once, felt a slight twitch of concern. Though the news he was about to report was worthy of bringing to his master's attention, the "bad news" could affect the whole outlook on the report. Failure of any kind was not an option in the matter of the sith.

The transmission came through. Dooku cleared any trace of concern from his dark soul and knelt before the blue, holographic image of Darth Sidious. "Master," he said.

"Rise, apprentice," Sidious said in his static, elderly, yet evil, voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your transmission?"

Dooku rose to his feet. "I just received a status report from Planet X39-T1."

"Ah, good. Good," Sidious smiled, rubbing his boney hand together. "What do you have to report?"

"The planet is completely under our control, Master. All villages and inhabitants were destroyed. No one is left alive, as you requested"

"All of them?" Sidious' smile grew bigger.

"Actually…" Dooku explained. He could see Sidious' smile slowly begin to disappear. "Actually, there is only one remaining survivor."

Sidious sternly stared at Dooku with those evil eyes under that concealing hood. "Just one?" His voice was very monotone.

"Yes, Master. I am ashamed to report this survivor has been escaping us for months." Sidious remained silent, still fixing his disappointed eyes upon Dooku, as if he knew there was more to it than that. "She is only a child. Easy to dispose of, if she wasn't a Force-wielder."

"A Force-wielder?"

"Yes. That is how she manages to escape. Though she is powerful, she is inexperienced in the Force and does not have any control over her connection, thus making her difficult to capture."

Sidious put his hands together and pressed them against his chin. He smiled a bit. "Go on."

"Her connection has been shattered for quite some time that it may be impossible to fully restore," Dooku explained. "I regret to report that her brokenness had finally been detected by the jedi. Planet X39-T1 is far beyond the boarder of the galaxy; father for any master of the Force to reach, yet they were able to sense the child's disconnection. They found her and are taking her back to their temple as we speak." Dooku bowed his head. "I have failed you, Master. It was unwise of me to let droids do a man's job."

Sidious was silent for a moment, tapping his chin with his fingers. Smiling, he finally said, "This may work for us after all."

Dooku looked up at Sidious in question. "Master?"

"If the child's connection with the Force is as disruptive as you say, she could be of use to us. It isn't in the jedi's nature to let a dangerous individual aimlessly wonder the galaxy, especially if they are a Force-wielder. Besides, Ventress has ultimately failed us in the past and went rouge. We could use another asset to slow the jedi down and their cause."

"And what of Planet X39-T1?"

"Proceed has planned," Sidious said. "In the meantime, I'll take a closer look at this girl and how we may use her for our benefits. Her disconnection in the Force already gives us an advantage. If this plan fails, it would be of no loss to us. Either way, the jedi can't repair a lost connect."

The girl let out a moan as she slowly began to regain consciousness. Her head was throbbing, as it always did after unleashing energy blasts. They happened so often she thought she'd be used to the pain by now. As she began waking up, her ears twitched at the faint sound of beeping, while a constant humming stirred in the background. She also notices the earthy smell was gone and there wasn't the slightest trace of smoke or ash hanging in the air. Her head was still hurting, but she managed to slowly open her eyes. Her vision was very blurry, so she wasn't sure if it was her headache that made her see white. Her eyes were heavy, so she couldn't help but close them. She waited a few seconds and opened them again. With her vision mostly cleared, she was surprised to see she was surrounded by white. She was lying on a table in a white room. A strange device was attached to her arm, which was connected to a machine with green and red bars dancing across the black screen. She sluggishly sat up, nervously examining the room she was in.

"I can see you are awake," a cheery voice suddenly said.

The girl quickly turned around to see a smiling stranger standing against the wall. He was unlike anything she had ever seen. He had green skin, large black eyes, and several head tentacles hanging over his shoulders and down his back. The girl jumped in surprise, her ears bent back in fright. The machine began beeping rapidly.

"Whoa, whoa, it's ok," he said. He slowly moved closer to her, motioning her to calm down. He knelt beside the table where she laid. "Easy… easy." Staring into his friendly, reassuring eyes, the girl gradually calmed down. Her body relaxed and her anxiety lessened. "It's ok. I'm a friend," he said with a smile. He did not move, but raised his hand, palm facing toward her. The machine's rapid beeping started to gradually slow down. Looking at his inviting hand, the girl slowly reached out her arm and slowly pressed her hand against his. "You're safe," he reassured her.

The girl shyly drew back her hand and asked, "Where am I?"

The stranger stood up and held his hands behind his back. "You're in the medical room, aboard our Star Cruiser," he explained. "You were in pretty bad shape when we found you. We had to bring you back here for you to recover. You're been asleep for hours."

The girl tried to recall what happened before she blacked out. Then she remembered the droids. "Those machines; they're everywhere!"

"Battle Droids," the stranger explained. "Mechanical monsters under the Separatists' control. They hide behind their metal like cowards."

"Battle… Droids?"

"Yes, the ones who attacked you. But, let's not deal with such matters now, young one. You need to regain your strength." The stranger friendly bowed as he introduced himself. "My name is Kit Fisto."

The girl, feeling more relaxed, smiled back and bowed her head her return. "My name is Nyla."

As the cruiser traveled through hyperspace back to Coruscant, Kit attempted to make contact with the Jedi Temple. "Master, can you hear me?"

The signal was faint, but the transmission was coming through. Yoda's blue image blurred its way on the transmitter. "Master Fisto," Yoda replied, "Relieved, I am, to see you are well."

Kit warmly greeted Yoda with a nod. "Hello, Master. We should be half way to Coruscant by now. I must inform you, we have found the Force-wielder. She is young and her connection with the Force is indeed out of balance."

"What is her condition?"

"She's fine; calm in the Force, at the moment. She needed immediate medical attention when we found her, but she is recovering." Though he succeeded in his mission of finding the girl, Kit had to bring the planet's condition to Yoda, as well. "There is something else I must say, Master," he said. "The planet where she came from is completely overrun by the Separatist."

Yoda was deeply shocked. He wasn't expecting the Separatist to know of this planet either. "Knowledge of this unknown planet, the Separatist have?" Kit nodded. "Impossible, this is. This war, they forced upon the galaxy. On an unknown planet, there, what could they be doing?"

Kit shook his head in confusion. "I don't know. I will discuss this more with you upon our arrival to Coruscant."

Kit went back to the medical room to check on Nyla. She was lying half-awake on the table. Her ragged clothes had been changed and she was slightly cleaned up, but she stilled needed medical attention on Coruscant. Kit could still sense her brokenness and disconnection in the Force, but she was calm. The medical clone from the search team was examining the machine displaying her pulse, heartbeat, and breathing. "How is she doing?" Kit asked the medic.

"So far, everything seems normal," he responded. "She still hasn't gotten her full strength back, but it's getting there."

Kit walked over to Nyla. He placed his hand on her forehead. She was weary and cold. Nyla's furry ear twitch and she opened her eyes half way. She slightly smiled when she saw it was Kit. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," she responded in a whisper, closing her eyes again.

The cruiser finally arrived at Coruscant. As the crew made landing preparations, Kit made one last transmission to the Jedi Temple. He and Nyla, who was now at full strength, headed to the ship's disembarking bay. They stood side by side, waiting for the doors to open.

Nyla waited, nervously fidgeting her tail. "Master Fisto?" she asked, with a hint of concern in her voice, "What is going to happen to me?"

Kit could feel her fear, but he smiled at her and said, "There is nothing to worry about. We just need to discuss a few things with the council to figure out what to do next. That's all. Nothing will happen to you without my say." Nyla felt more relaxed at that statement. She let out a soft, cleansing breath and put her trust in the man who saved her life.

The doors of the cruiser opened opened and the platform lowered with a hum from the machinery. "Stay calm," Kit said as he and the girl disembarked the ship. A jedi healer and small team of medics greeted them upon entering the temple.

"Master Fisto," the healer bowed, "welcome back."

"Good to be back," Kit bowed in return, Nyla following his lead.

"Master Yoda instructed me to see our guest to the medical chamber for one last reassessment. It shouldn't take long."

Kit glanced at Nyla with a nod, telling her it was ok. "Of course," he told the medical team. Nyla looked up to the jedi healer who smiled with reassurance. Nyla shyly smiled back and followed the team to the medical bay. As they left, Kit noticed Master Yoda walk into view from down the hall. Kit strolled up to his master and said with a slight nod, "We're back."

"View the examination, shall we?" Yoda said. He and Kit made their way to the medical room in silence. With several other jedi and clones wandering around the halls, they waited to discuss this issue alone. Once they were in a room parted by a tinted, thick glass wall from the medical room, they began their conversation. "Much there is, you have to report?"

Kit shrugged. "Not much to report, other than what I told you about the Separatist's complete control of that planet." On the other side of the glass, the two jedi could see Nyla being brought in. She was seated on the examination table.

"It's strange, really," the nautolan says, partly to himself. "Why are the Separatists there anyway? What are they after?" Master Yoda replied in a questionable humph, then directed his attention back to the girl.

The jedi healer guided a medical droid over to the nervous girl. As the droid stationed itself behind Nyla, the healer instructed her to stay very still. The droid placed its large, mechanical hand on Nyla's head while the other recorded the records on the screen.

Yoda stared at her for a while. "Greatly disconnected, her connection with the Force is," he finally said. "But, sense she is strong in it as well, I do. How is this possible?"

"She was the only one alive on that planet," Kit explained, "so, I do not know how the rest of her kind are naturally connected with the Force." Yoda cocked his ear at this, but did not reply.

Once the records of Nyla's brain was put into the computer, the medical droid was sent away and the healer examined the girl's battered body. Most of the wounds could be healed right on the spot, but the others needed time more than anything. Finally, the healer took a blood test and had the droid scan it into the computer.

Once the tests were completed, Nyla was sent into a small waiting room while the healer talked with Kit and Yoda in private. "Excuse me for saying, Master Jedi, but I have never seen a species such as her before," the healer said in embarrassment. "It will take time to analyze her blood because I don't know the proper way of how her natural biology is supposed to function."

Yoda smiled at the healer. "Do your best, Master Healer. New, we all are, to this young one's species. Time, this will take, to understand her biology."

The healer felt reassured by Yoda's words and bowed in respect. "She is back this way, Master Fisto."

"Thank you for your help," Kit said. The healer bowed to both of them and went into the medical lab.

Before Kit went into the waiting room to get Nyla, Yoda stopped him and said, "Call together the council, tonight, we will."

"Are you sure?"

"Decide together, we must, on what to do with this young one. Dangerous, it is, if her connection is not under control."

Kit nodded and went to get the girl.

Nyla nervously waited outside the council room. Her ears laid flat against her head and her tail curled around her leg. Hunched over, she hung her head as she wrapped her arms around her quivering body. It seemed as if the jedi had been talking for hours. The longer she waited, the more nervous she became. What were they going to do with her? Nyla repeated over and over in her head that Master Fisto said nothing will happen without his say. She trusted him… but what of the other jedi?

The girl's heart skipped a beat as the council doors slid open. She was relieved to see it was Kit. "Come on," he said. "It's time everyone for everyone to meet you." Nyla stood up, her legs wobbling a bit. She stood a step forward and nearly tripped. Her tail was still clenched around her leg. Kit smiled and held out his hand. "Don't be afraid. It will be alright."

Nyla stood before the council. She was slightly less nervous because she could see Kit out of the corner of her eye, yet she was surrounded by other jedi she did not know. The room was very silent and Nyla kept her posture very still, trying to keep calm. Their constant staring sent chills up her spine. They were not exactly staring. They were concentrating on the girl's connection with the Force. Simply touching her mind, but not delving deep. But since her connection was shattered, Nyla could not detect their touch through the Force, only the sting of their staring eyes.

"What is your name?" A sudden voice said. Nyla's ears twitched and she instantly snapped out of her dizzy trance and looked up. Yoda had asked her a question.

For a short moment, she had almost forgotten it, but answered, "Nyla."

"Frightened, are you?" Yoda asked, tilting his head.

Nyla swallowed a lump in her throat. She slowly moved her right foot behind her left and answered, "Yes, sir."

"Don't be," another voice said behind her. Her ear flicked in the direction in which the voice came and she looked behind her. "Fear encourages doubt," Agen Kolar said. The zarbrak had a fierce appearance, but he spoke in a soothing tome. "It will rattle your concentration."

Plo Koon was next to speak. "We understand your current situation, but you must control your emotions."

Nyla softly nodded. So, they already know the condition of her planet and her entire race? Emotional control seemed to be impossible in this situation. Taken from the destroyed planet once called home, brought to a new planet all the way across the galaxy, and in danger of losing control to the Force in one day was too much for the girl to handle.

"Perhaps it is time to explore the child's stability with the Force," Mace Windu said. Nyla looked upon his face and nervously bent her ears back. He was resting his elbows on the armrests of his seat and his fingers crossed each other as his held his hands up to his chin. His feet were planted firmly on the ground. His strong, upright figure scared her enough, but it was the man's stern, cold stare that really took the toll. His dark eyes looked suspecting, like he was waiting for something to happen at any moment. It felt like he could see right through her, thus Nyla quickly turned her eyes away.

"Is that the wisest course of action at the moment?" a soft voice asked. It was Shaak Ti. The Togruta's voice was full of compassion and her soft, brown eyes hinted a bit of concern. "If what Master Fisto's says is true about the girl's connection with the Force, it could be too much for her mind to bare. It sounds like she's gone through a lot already."

"True," Obi-Wan agreed, "but if we if we are to help in any way we can, we need to know what we are dealing with. But, we'll take it slow." Shaak Ti signed and nodded in response.

"Step forth, young one," Yoda said. Nyla slowly took a step towards him, glancing at Kit from the corner of her eye. Kit nodded in response. He wasn't smile this time, which worried the girl. As Yoda raised his hand towards her, he said, "Calm your mind. Connected in the Force, we will be." Nyla took a deep, cleansing breath and closed her eyes. Yoda closed his eyes as well and delved deep in her mind with the Force.

The jedi exchanged curious glances at each other while the two were in their meditative states. It wasn't long before Nyla started breathing heavily. Her hands formed into fists and her shoulders were trembling. Yoda's brow scrunched as he too began to breathe heavily. The jedi could only watch as the struggle lagged on. Finally, Nyla left out a painful groan. All the jedi in the room could feel a stinging pain through the Force. Then it became a throbbing pulse, then a pounding beat, and they all grasped their heads. Yoda only focused deeper and deeper as the pain grow more and more unbearable. At last Nyla let out an agonizing scream and a blaring shock of energy exploded in the entire room. All the jedi flung their heads back and cried out in pain. Nyla's stunned body collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Once the jedi had reestablished their connections with the Force, they gawked at each other, speechless.

"Unbelievable," Mace Windu growled. "What possible could have happen to break her connection?"

A medical team took Nyla away until she woke up. She was checked had to toe for any injuries, then was sent to wait outside the council room again.

"Maybe the Separatists got to her first?" Obi-Wan groaned, still holding his head. "They do tend to experiment with such matters, yes?"

No," Yoda said. "Naturally, this disconnection was."

All the jedi looked at him in question. "Naturally?" Windu asked. "What do you mean, Master."

"Felt it, I have," Yoda explained. "Completely severed, is her connection with the Force. Separatist tampering, I would have noticed. But, no. By no means of the Sith did this happen, either. This girl, somehow, lost her connection with the Force, on her own."

"How can that be possible?" Plo Koon said. "One just does not _lose_ their connection."

"A theory, this brings me to," Yoda said. All the jedi listened very closely. "Understand, we do, that the Force flows in the life of each planet. In the life of every creature." They nodded. "The only one left of her kind, this girl is. Dead, her species is. Dead, her world is. Unbalanced, is the Force on her planet; as is, the Force unbalanced in her."

Never had anyone heard of this before. All were silent for quite a while.

Obi-Wan finally said, "What do we do now?"

"We must be rid of her." Everyone was stunned by this statement. They all looked up and gazed at Master Windu. "We must be rid of her. She is too dangerous."

"Surely you don't mean…" Adi Gallia said.

"Master Windu, I thought you believed the destruction of an entire species is not honorable. That it's merciless destruction," Obi-Wan said. "What of the giant creature that went rouge when you vowed to save it?"

"It was not a Force-wielder," Windu darkly said. "There is nothing more dangerous than a Force-wielder with no control. Even worst, a Force-wielder with a broken connection," he explained. "You felt how powerful she is and it's out of control. With power like that, the Sith could easily turn her and we'll have another Ventress on our hands. If what you say is true, Master Yoda, there is no hope for restoring her connection."

"There is always hope," Plo Koon said.

"Never, did I say, her connection _couldn't_ be restored," Yoda added. All the jedi looked at him. "Rebuild her brokenness, we could. Attach a few strings, to the severed ends. Not fully, will her connection be, but enough, to keep her stable."

Kit Fisto, who normally remains silent during council meetings, meditated deeply on his master's words. He finally asked, "If we don't agree on helping her, what then?"

"She'll have to be destroyed. It's as simple as that," Windu said.

"Is that the only way?"

"You know as well as I, Master Fisto, we can let a Force-wielder as powerful and as crippled as that wander the galaxy. She'll bring too much destruction."

Kit resumed his pondering.

"Decide, we must, on what we should do with the girl," Yoda said. There was silence for a long time until Kit said, "Master, allow me to mentor the girl. I will train her in the ways of the Force to reestablish her connection."

"She will not become a jedi," Windu sneered.

"No. not a jedi. Just to get her stable," Kit said.

Yoda pondered on this idea for a while. Then he said, "A wise call, Master Fisto. Keep the girl, you may. Train her, to stead the Force, I believed you can. In the meantime, unravel this mystery of her planet, the rest of us will."

"Thank you, Master," Kit said with a deep nod.

Nyla nervously stood up as the council doors slid open. The jedi passed her by with a glance or a nod as they went their separate ways. Kit was the last to exit the room. He walked up to Nyla, who glanced at the ground, embarrassed.

Kit only laughed and patted her head. "I told you it will be taken care of." Nyla looked up at him in question. "Nothing will happen to you without me knowing. I was granted permission to train you."

"Train me?" Nyla's ear tilted in question.

"I will teach you everything I know in controlling the Force. No more mind blasts, though, and we'll call it a truce."

Nyla smiled. "Yes, Master."

As Kit and Nyla made their way down the hall, they were greeted by Chancellor Palpatine, himself. Kit stopped in his tracks and bowed low. Nyla did the same. "You're Excellency."

"Ah, Master Fisto," the old man warmly greeted. He then eyed Nyla. "Who's this?"

Kit stood up straight as he explained, "This is my young student. She will be studying under me for a while."

He patted her head. "You have a good teacher, young one. You will learn well."

"Thank you, Sir," Nyla said.

"You two, carry on. Have a good night," the Chancellor said as he waved good-bye. As soon as Kit and Nyla were clear from view, Palpatine smiled greedily to himself and slipped into a communications room.


End file.
